particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Land Forces of Valruzia
! Land Forces of Valruzia ! Air Defense Forces of Valruzia ! Defense Navy of Valruzia ! Special Forces of Valruzia ! Territorial Defense of Valruzia |- ! ! ! ! ! |} The Land Forces (val.: Wojska Lądowe, abbreviated to WL) is one of five military branches of the National Forces of Defense of Valruzia. It the largest branch of the NSO with 250.000 active military personnel. Valruzian Military Contingent (val.: Walruzyjski Kontyngent Wojskowy) for a brief time took part in the World Congress Military Coalition against totalitarian regime in Hulstria but withdrew after 18 months. It serves as the land warfare service brach of the NSO-W, and was established by virtue of Act on the Establishment of the National Forces of Defense of the Republic of Valruzia. It replced the Army of the Free Valruzian Union, which is the official predecessor of the current Republic. As a uniformed military service, the Land Forces of Valruzia are part of the Armed Forces Command Center, which is one of the departments within the Ministry of National Defense of the Republic of Valruzia. It is the largest military branch and after the Act on the reformation of the Land Forces and Defense Navy of the Republic of Valruzia it strength is 250.000 soldiers in active service and 110.000 soldiers in National Reserve Units. The Land Forces of Valruzia are designed to ensure the defense and indivisibility of the territory and the inviolability of borders of the Republic of Valruzia. The Land Forces of Valruzia, in accordance with the requirements of the modern and perspective battlefield, are prepared to perform the most important operational and tactical tasks in all combat conditions, primarily through conducting systematic cobat operations in combined operations. In addition, the Land Forces are prepared and may participate in the implementation of tasks resulting from Valruzia's international obligations related to the provision of international security, inclufing the performance and humanitarian missions, as well as in projects under crisis management. The Land Forces of Valruzia are an essential component of the National Forces of Defense of Valruzia, thanks to comprehensive reforms like "Orca", "Rhino", and "Eagle" Programmes, have high efficency of command, steadily increaing firepower, and mobility. Thanks to consequent command and reforms it became one of the most powerful armies on the Seleyan Continent. Equipment ! style="text-align: left; background: #aabccc; width:1%;" |Origin ! style="text-align: left; background: #aabccc; width:17%;" |Name ! style="text-align: left; background: #aabccc; width:5%;" |Quantity ! style="text-align: left; background: #aabccc; width:8%;" |Photo ! style="text-align: left; background: #aabccc; width:30%;" |Reference |- ! colspan="5" style="align: center; background: lavender;" | Main Battle Tanks |- | | WGZ's North Valruzian Works W-16 | 285 | | PT-91 Twardy |- | | WGZ's North Valruzian Works WCP-01 | 650 | | PT-16 |- ! colspan="6" style="align: center; background: lavender;" | Light/Support Tanks |- | | WGZ's Valruzian Arms Company WWB-100 | 190 | | WPB Anders |- | | Valruzian Armaments Group S01X | 150 | | PL-01 |- ! colspan="6" style="align: center; background: lavender;" | Armoured Vehicles |- | | WGZ's Valruzian Arms Company Wisent A | 390 | | AMZ Żubr WD |- | | WGZ's Valruzian Arms Company Wisent B | 195 | | AMZ Żubr P |- | | WGZ's Valruzian Arms Company Wisent C | 148 | | AMZ Żubr MMSR |- | | WGZ's North Valruzian Works Warthog MMV | 620 | | AMZ Tur V |- | | WGZ's North Valruzian Works Warthog MMVII | 60 | | AMZ Tur V |- | | WGZ's North Valruzian Works Warthog 2 MMW | 70 | | AMZ Tur 3 |- ! colspan="6" style="align: center; background: lavender;" | Anti-Aircraft Guns and Howitzers |- | | WGZ's North Valruzian Works SDP-01 | 55 | | ZSU-23-4MP Biała |- | | WGZ's Valruzian Arms Company VAC MRD | 100 | | AHS Krab |- | | WGZ's Valruzian Arms Company VAC DAN | 40 | | SpGH DANA |- | | WGZ's North Valruzian Works MRL Spider | 50 | | WR-40 Langusta |} Category:Valruzia Category:Military of Valruzia